Many persons have hereditary, congenital or acquired handicaps that inhibit their ability to effectively hold and manipulate writing instruments of any and all types, which include, by way of example but not limited to the following, pens, pencils, markers, stylus', and the like (for each and every type of use, including each and every type of traditional use and each and every type of digital, electronic and computer use and the like) (hereinafter collectively referred to as “writing instruments”). Examples of hereditary and congenital handicaps include neuromuscular disorders that manifest themselves at various stages of life, syndactyly (“webbing” of the fingers) or other deformities. Acquired handicaps may arise from a wide array of factors such as repetitive injury (e.g., carpal tunnel syndrome), infection, poisoning, trauma, amputation, and drug and alcohol abuse, among others. In addition, arthritis and rheumatism are painful conditions afflicting a substantial portion of the population that may inhibit comfortable and proper use of writing instruments.
A number of solutions have been proposed for this problem, an assortment of which are offered for sale on the Internet by The Society for the Physically Disabled based in Singapore. Examples include enlarged pens and devices that are either grasped by and/or fastened to a user's hand (or forearm). A disadvantage of such devices is that they require a certain minimum level of user dexterity and strength merely to grasp the device or fasten it to the user's body. Likewise, the user is disadvantaged by the fact that such devices may not provide the user with the necessary support base (for operation of a writing instrument) and/or may not provide the user with the necessary latitude and flexibility when using such writing instrument. Many people may not be able to perform these seemingly simple tasks. Other examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,391,010; 5,470,162 and 5,785,443.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,517 describes an ambidextrous writing assistance device including a hand support formed in the shape of the body of a bird and a set screw clamp for securing a writing instrument to the hand support. When a user wishes to raise the tip of the writing instrument, such as at the end of a line or word, he or she must flex the wrist to apply a downward rotational force to the rear or “tail” portion of the hand support. This may not be reasonably possible for users who are incapable of performing such motion or find it painful, impractical or unreasonable to do so. The hand support is also configured such that it is grippingly embraced within a user's palm and fingers. Such a design is essentially useless to persons with disabilities or deformations that might prevent them from reasonably and effectively gripping the hand support. In addition, the set screw clamping mechanism may be unreasonably difficult for some users to effectively tighten and loosen, possibly even requiring the assistance of another person to insert or remove a writing instrument from the device.
An advantage exists for a comfortable and easy to use writing instrument assistance device (hereinafter, a “writing device”) that does not require attachment to a user's body; that does not require the unreasonable flexing of the wrist or other like hand, wrist and/or arm movements; and, that does not requires the user to engage in unreasonable gripping motions to effectively operate the writing assistance device.
A further advantage exists for a writing assistance device that permits easy insertion and withdrawal of a writing instrument.